Fear is My Savior
by Enked
Summary: LevixReader [One-Shot] Fear is all around us, however should it keep us from trying?


**Fear is My Savior  
One-Shot**

Author's note: Levi is around 20-25…to keep things less creepy.

Enjoy!

/  
/

/

I sat in the company of silence.

Though, its presence was not any friend I was particularly fond of. I swung my legs gently over the stubbly stone ledge. The moonlight's rays shined my boots. Cool grey clouds floated by as I now starred at the appearing stars. The twinkling dots were subtle, yet so blindingly powerful.

I let out a quiet sigh.

"Would you be proud of me?" I asked as my eyes scanned the sky for reply. However, the usual absence of their words only spiraled my gut further into distress. My throat became dry as I pondered over the appearing visual flashes of my life; "I'm doing it for humanity. That's what they say. They tell us our sacrifices are for the greater good."

Again no response could be heard.

The wind whistled. My hair stirred under its control. Was it them? Unexpectedly my eyes pricked with tears. I clenched my jaw as my hands dug into the edge. I could feel the small rocks pinching my skin under the grip. The pain, brace yourself, it will only be worse tomorrow. I couldn't breathe at the thought. My nerves fired off with rounds of swelling agony.

"I can't do this," I swallowed roughly.

"Keep running your mouth and I'll start believing you, brat." I jolted at the startling phrase of _his_ voice. I turned my attention behind me. There, with crossed arms and an emotionless stare was my leader, my corporal, my…

"C-captain," I stuttered rapidly as I cleared my emotions. "What-what brings you out here, Sir? Need something-?" The man simply let out a ' _tch'_ of annoyance before he walked closer. His posture remained perfectly erect as he stood next to me. His gaze did not bother to meet mine.

"You've been rather comatose with your training lately," he said with a steady voice. I, on the other had, nearly fell off the ledge with embarrassment. I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart pound. I chewed the inside of my mouth.

"S-so it's been that noticeable, huh?" I asked shyly. I slightly turned my head away from my left. I couldn't face the reality. The sounds of bird's soaring overhead caught my ears. Their flapping wings were all that was heard, until my leader spoke.

"You miss judged your landing, broke your 3DM gear, and needed stitches in your knees."

I inhaled the stressful moment, "Uh-" I tried to speak, expect I was interrupted.

"Not to mention I had to carry you there, since you had to knock yourself out. Damn idiot." The Captain's words were only fueling the uncertainly within me. Maybe I should just fall off the ledge? Suicide indeed seemed like the better outlet. I slightly glanced over my feet.

"What's been your problem?"

My mind spun from its motive, "sorry could you repeat that, Sir?" I asked. I could tell my avoidance to pay attention aggravated my superior. He let out a groan of frustration. Though, I wasn't too distraught, he seemed to always be frazzled by my presence. It never ceased, even when I was mentally on my game.

"You were top of your class. One of the best acrobat flyers we have. I personally hand picked you to be a member of my squad. And now," he paused. "You can't even land on a damn branch properly?" I glanced at him and for once, his raised brow was directed at me. I acted as casual as I could. I even rolled my shoulders as I tried to shake the bubbling unhealthy adrenaline within me.

"I'm-I'm sorry Sir. I've just haven't been feeling well. Don't worry; I'll be ready for tomorrow's expedition. I promise." I lied as I ran a tense hand through my hair. Suddenly, I felt a wave of pulsing anxiety. I raked my fingers down the side of my face. Mentally, images of the stained mouth monstrous Titans appeared. I couldn't do this.

I heard a sigh, "come with me."

I pinched my confused brows before my vision trailed at my disappearing leader. His boots clapped across the stone floor. His body became a silhouette of the night. As the door to the exit opened, I saw the warm light brush his chiseled face.

"That's an order, " he said sternly.

* * *

"Where are we going, Sir?" Another questioned rolled off my tongue as we ventured further into the depths of thick woods. Normally, I wouldn't have quizzed him, except never had _we_ , alone, strayed from the grounds. Only a handful of times had Levi commanded my assistance in cleaning duties or a messenger for his mail. Otherwise, our business remained in training or meetings. After all, he was humanity's strongest; he had to be all business.

"Practice," he replied bluntly. He turned to face me. I stopped a foot behind him, careful to keep proper distance. His heavy equipment rattled as he adjusted his gear around his legs. "I won't have a brat that can't judge a proper landing. She would be a pointless member otherwise."

I bit the bitter coldness of his words, "Well Sir, I can assure you it won't happen again. " The Captain apparently ignored my attempted reassurance and strutted up to me. Suddenly I left the straps around my waist get cinched tighter, then the inner thighs of my legs.

I felt myself flush near the tone of white. "I could have-"

"Tch, I'm not in the mood to carry you to the infirmary this evening," The final strap was buckled, "now try to keep up." Instantly, my leader shot off into the dark. The shady trees concealed him with ease.

"Shit-" I cursed as I launched myself blindly from the grass terrain. I had to pray that my eyes wouldn't fail me. The moon would have to be my guide. I had to squint as I searched high and low. I nearly rammed into a tree's hanging branch and had to swerve quickly to avoid collision.

Eventually, frustration over took me and I rested against the base of a tree. The cables from my gear held me as my body leaned from the wood. I sighed not bothering to continue. Why did it matter anyways? I wasn't ready for this; I wasn't ready for death.

I gripped the cold wire cords as I sobbed pathetically. There was no hiding my fears. Besides, the Captain already knew it. Now, I just had to own up to the fact as well. I gulped a wadded lump. I was a coward.

"Brat-" I heard my commanding officer yell. I looked up to see him perched on a thick branch above. "Come here."

I wiped my eyes then pulled myself in his direction, "Sorry." I weakly said, as I stood next to him. My boots rubbed against the bark of the tree. The smell of the moist air filled my nose. The wind whistled through the rustling gaps of leaves. It would be such a lovely night if it weren't for my pathetic self.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What's this you can't pull a trigger now?" Even without his moonlit eyes I could sense the disgust in his voice. After all, he had invested so much time into me. All those days of hard training and weeks of practice, I knew he had high hopes. However, look at me. Here I stand, wilted like un-watered plant.

"Well I-" I began to mutter.

"Speak up damn it, how am I suppose to hear-"

I overpowered the Corporal, "I can't!" I shouted as tears spilled over the rims of my eyes. "I can't do this! Captain I can't go through with this. I'm-I'm not the strong solider you think I am. The truth is-the truth I'm scared. No, I'm terrified of what's to come tomorrow. I've never encounter a Titan while flying through the air! I've never fought one; never sliced it's flesh. How-how am I suppose to deal with this-this uncertainty? How-" I gasped for air as the painful cries echoed in the forest. I nearly choked as I rested my hands on my knees.

My gut twisted at the thought of a Titan. I wanted to hurl myself off the ledge or take a blade to my throat. Dying, by being eaten alive, was enough to make me want to vomit. I trembled, even my gear clanked at my shaking bones.

"Oh god-god I just can't. I can't-" I continued to deny my ability. I was going to pass out from the fright. I could feel my knees starting to lock. I was sure the stitches had come loose.

A pair of arms wrapped around me.

I sniffed, "Ca-"

The Corporal straightened his back, "So is this what's been holding you back?" I pulled my face from his clothes. I was in shock as he held me. The Captain had me nearly unable to voice anything.

"Why are you-?" I tried to ask, except my words were interrupted.

"Answer me, [F/N]. Be truthful, is this why you've slacked in training and missed the branch? You've given up and let fear engulf you? You're so sure you're going to die and yet haven't even given yourself a chance beyond the walls. Have you forgotten what it means to be on my squad? You're gifted, I wouldn't have chosen you otherwise."

It took me a moment to process everything. His words eventually drowned the concerns that had filled my head. Was he right?

I swallowed then took a deep breath, "You can say that, you're humanities' strongest. You've survived so many expeditions its almost as if you have some magic shield. You couldn't possibly understand the worry an average solider, like myself, feels. You are on a completely different level than the rest, Sir." I pulled my shoulders from his hold. The tears streaked down my cheeks. The air nipped my rosy skin.

The man before faced away from me, "If you believe that mouthful of bullshit you just spat, then you're wrong [F/N]. You know nothing about me. " I raised my head at his words. I was confused, not _because_ he had called me by my first name, but _because_ he was taking time to filter not only my feelings, his own as well.

"Sir?" He looked back over to me. His brows narrowed over his eyes.

I felt the branch slightly jar as he came closer. "Tell me do I not have skin that can be sliced?" I pinched my brows.

"Y-Yes."

"Do I not have breakable bones?" He asked as he took another step.

"Captain-"

"Tell me, [F/N] do I not have a heart that can bleed as well?" He starred me down as he waited for my answer. I rubbed my arm to help ease the tension.

"Of coarse but-"

The man before me stopped, and then slightly tilted his head. "It seems as though I've proven my point. I carry no possession that prevents me from dying. No one does. Cheating death is inevitable. It's foolish to ride on the hope that it's something that can be avoided. Trying to out run it will only keep you sickened with worry and eventually it will eat away at you. And in the end, you will come out a Titan chow."

I hugged myself; I was convinced I was on the verge of throwing up my insides. He was right, who was I to believe I had a shot of making it out alive?

"However-" Levi cleared his throat. "I too know what you're going through. Except, I learned to bottle that emotion and use it against those bastards. Every person endures fear. Its natural, if you didn't then I wouldn't believe you were human. It's how you channel that _gut wrenching doubt_ that enables you to live another day. Being afraid can actually save your life; why else would it be there?"

Slowly my arms fell to my sides, "I-I never thought of it like that." I stood as this new notion danced within me. The flame that had been burnt out felt as though it was lit again. I looked at my superior.

"Of coarse you didn't. That's why I had to tell it to you."

I heard the sound of his trigger launching a round of cables. My heart pulsed at the thought of having to find him again. What if I couldn't keep up? My hands became sweaty as I fiddled with my gear. The dark hair man faced me.

"Don't stray from my side, alright brat?" He said as he leaped from the branch. I clenched my jaw before following his motion. I let gravity pull me down and then the tight cords lifted me to sky. I used my legs, even against the aches of my stitches, to push me forward. My hair blew through the air; my nose bit the cold, as I maneuvered my way through the trees. The tears dried as I stayed on his heels. Eventually, my once tight nerves disappeared as I allowed myself to fall to rhythmic glides of our travels. The Captain and I soared together, side by side for some time before he instructed over nature's crying sky.

"Demonstrate what you've learned, cadet."

I didn't have a moment to connect his words as my leader came spiraling at me. With drawn blades we clashed. We swerved around one another before colliding again. I had to dodge a swipe from his right, which nearly grazed my throat. I threw a twisted hit towards him and wasn't surprised that he easily avoided it. We zoomed around the trees and sliced a few bark limps as we sparred. We nearly mimicked each other's back flips and other maneuvers. After all, we trained together quite frequently.

I aimed my cable's high and launched myself near tree top level. As I arched my back I allowed my gas tack to spout and shove me forward once more. I came out my superior with intentions to win. Except, in a blink I was tangled close to his body. I was stunned as I realized our cords were twisted around one another's. My leader's hand had managed to redirect my frame.

"I'm not sure this is fair game." I pouted as the rain trickled down from my hair as I eased my heavy breathes. I held my blades at my side, though I noticed the Captain's were no longer visible. How long had he planned this?

"You think the Titan's play by rules?" He said; his breath circulated like a small fog from the chilly air. I shivered at his remark.

"No, I just figured-"

"That's right, you should have faith in your Captain."

A pair of thin soft lips tenderly touched mine as the rain fell between us.

* * *

My damp hair clung around the side of my face. Light shivers ran around my skin. However, the coldness did little to consume the happiness that surrounded me. After everything, my confidence had erupted into a blanket, a shield of protection against any possible threat. I felt invincible. I hadn't realized, how much I needed what he granted me tonight.

I even smiled at the thought.

"You going to just stand there?" Levi's words broke my trance. I shook my head, yet a small grin still remained. Tiny droplets trickled down my cheeks.

"No-no. I'm going to head back to my quarters. Good night, Sir," I said. I took a step in the direction of my room, and then I froze. I looked back at the man whose simple talk changed my outlook for tomorrow. I probably would have crumbled under the covers if it weren't for him. Most likely, I would not even have woken up for the exploration beyond the wall. He probably didn't even realize that he glued the broken pieces of myself back together.

I stood outside his room, "thank you." Levi removed the final piece of his equipment before he began wiping down the metal. His back faced me.

"No need. It was simply a test to see if you were fit for tomorrow." He completely ignored all the other in between topics. I couldn't help letting out a slight chuckle. He was a rather interesting character.

"Agreed, anyway thanks again. Well, have a good evening." I was about to head out down the hall when a hesitant voice halted my feet.

"Wait-" I peered back into my superior's room. My clothes stuck to my skin as I crossed my arms. The coldness was finally seeping in.

"Yes?" I asked holding back chattering teeth. I watched as Levi retrieved a towel from a small wooden table before making his way towards me. He threw the warm fibers over my head. The thick puffy object covered my eyes.

"I can't have you walk outside drenched. It will only make that _illness_ of yours worse." I pulled the towel from my head. My face gave away my perplexed comprehension.

"Uh," I paused before I stuttered out another phony statement. "Honestly I'm fine. I'll make a quick jog across the courtyard. Really, it's all right. _I'm alright_." I lightly played with the towel. Finally, I worked up the courage to meet the Corporal's eyes. His stare would make anyone buckle.

"If I believed you could manage, I would have excused you earlier. It's still drizzling outside." Levi said as he strolled across his room. He too was causing puddles of water to cover the floorboards. I listened for the sound of the rain.

Nothing.

I swayed awkwardly in the doorway and even glanced around down the halls to see if anyone else were eavesdropping on this peculiar conversation. Never had any cadet mentioned Levi's possible common courtesy demeanor. I hardly believed the scenario myself, even though I stood there.

"Oi brat," Levi called as he removed his leather jacket. The wet fabric was then efficiently draped over a chair, "sit down before you fall down." I blinked rapidly then followed his command. With mindful-precision I placed myself on the wooden chair near his drying clothes. I neatly folded my hands and did my best to hide the chills.

"Thanks," I said as I scanned the room. "Glad to see everything is still in order. I was concerned since I hadn't been asked to clean lately." I softly laughed at my joke. Even though he and I both knew it had only been a few days from the last dusting. Levi retrieved a wad of paper, placed it near an open candle, then made his way to the large mouth fireplace. The logs were perfectly situated within the concrete area as they took the crinkling flame.

After he watched the fire eat away at the wood did he finally turn to face me, "The windows could have used a more thorough washing." He replied bluntly. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Apologies Sir." I said as I looked at the sparkling glass. I watched the clear frame expose the streaming raindrops. The midnight moon still hung in the sky.

Levi walked passed me, "stay here."

I did as I was instructed and remained seated. I used the time to squeeze the moisture from my hair. The towel aided in absorbing my wet cheeks and neck. As the fabric passed over my lips, I couldn't help but remember the kiss. Had it happened?

"Here," the captain passed me a bundle of clothes. I fumbled with the material. Then I saw him place two teacups of steaming liquid on the table. How had he managed to juggle all of this? "You can use my bedroom. Once you change hand me your clothes, can have them drying while you wait out the weather."

I nodded before thanking him. I went to his private room, quickly removed my soaked attire, and then took note of the endless scars that weaved around my body. His mirror reflected my flaws. They showed the past, the horror. I was a strong young woman; eighteen was suppose to be a person's prime. However, the fear from my childhood was concealed within me like an enveloped.

I gripped his dresser. Again, the sight of the old wounds brought back unpleasant memories. I was there, tiny me, alone and petrified. I recall my heroic father coming to our defense. I remember mother's cries as the monster devoured my younger brother. I found myself trembling and unable to control the tears.

I shook, not from my exposed arms and chest, but the unwavering nerves that tingled under my skin. The pain was swelling like unbearable stings from a hornet's nest.

I covered my burry vision with my hand, "I'm so sorry dad, mom, brother, please-please don't think bad of me. I-I can't. I can't do it." I practically let myself deteriorate.

"Tch, I thought you said you were _alright._ "

I spun around and quickly swiped the tears, "Captain! Um-" I reacted instinctively to the situation and did my best to cover my top. My face heated up as I realized just how _bare_ my body was. Levi seemed unmoved by my panicked voice.

"Calm down, I just came to see what was taking so long. No reason to have a heart attack, brat." Levi snorted as he picked up the crème uniform shirt from the bed. My dry throat choked my words. I was winded by the gruesome thoughts that filled my head as I saw that top.

"Captain, I-I thought I could do this. I-I'm sorry I'm going to resign. Captain please don't look down upon me. I appreciate everything you've given me and if you ever need assistance in the office or errands ran, than I'll be there. I just-I just can't be the squad member you hoped I would be. I'm sorry to let you down. I'm-" My lips let the words spill. I completely had forgotten I was addressing my leader without a shirt. Though the situation didn't seem to matter.

"Please, if you could just make an excuse for my absence. I would greatly appreciate it, Sir-" Levi unexpectedly laid a gentle hand on my cheek. I nearly gasped in shock at the action. His fingers stroked my face.

"Don't be stupid," he said aggressively.

I braced myself for the anger that was about to come crashing down over my head. Instead, another hand covered my opposite cheek. He held me gingerly as if I would shatter, though it probably wasn't far from the truth.

"You're blind, [F/N] if you believe I would let anything happen to you." Levi didn't give me a moment to process anything before he pulled me in for another kiss. Our lips met passionately as we stood together. His soft delicate touch reassured my jittery one.

Romance, seemed so distant for me, but now…

I felt a hand lightly trace down my naked arm and then back around the bar of my collarbone. I shivered knowing my scarred skin was visible. A finger danced around the edge of the raised tissue. I pulled away.

"It's a past that will forever be apart of me. I'm sorry Captain." As I shied away, I reached for the shirt only to have my shoulders grabbed. My body was twisted towards the mirror.

"Then let it fuel your desire to survive. I didn't fall for a weak solider, [F/N]."

My eyes widened, "Sir-" I was nearly speechless as Levi lifted my right arm and formed the Scout's pledge over my heart. His fingers tangled with in mine as we made a fist together. The mirror was capturing this unbelievable time. The presence behind me was again, funneling a stream of courage directly into my soul.

Imaginable sparks electrified my spirit.

"A Scout's pledge is to not only to devote their loyalty to mankind but to the ones they cherish as well," Levi whispered as he tucked a mess of hair behind my ear. His warm breath blew affectionately down neck. I should be stunned, thrilled, excited? Humanities strongest warrior was encouraging me, cradling me, showing tenderness towards me, me of all individuals. And yet, I clawed the scars across my well-defined stomach, the haunting past was preventing any emotion besides grief.

The tears threated once more, "My father pledged the same phrase. He wore the Scout's badge with honor. He saved me but in the process lost his life. I joined the ranks-I joined hoping to give my father satisfaction or even pride as he rest in his grave. My bother always mentioned his respect for this group. In coming here, I thought maybe I could do them the honor or even have a purpose on this earth." I swallowed, "however it seems I have fallen to my mother's dying wish, not to sacrifice myself. "

I shook my head that was building with the painful memories. I felt a comforting hand pull my fingers from carving out my scars. I allowed him to hold me tightly. Maybe a moment of silence was the ideal response. I was ashamed too.

"No one can measure a person's purpose in this cruel life. The only one who can deem that value is you. Even so-" Levi paused as his arms pulled me closer to him, "how will you know if you never try?"

I looked at him with glassy eyes.

He leaned his lips further towards my ear and with half open lids whispered, "Try for me." My heart fluttered as he trailed gentle kisses down my neck. It was as if the universe was doing me a favor.

"Is this real?" I asked as his hands roamed my goosebump-covered skin.

"Hm?"

I leaned my head back, "Am I going to die tomorrow?" Levi froze at my confession then gradually pulled me around to face him. His once stern gaze, now kindly examined my frail outer shell. Yes, Captain you're seeing the weakling who you thought would be the most outstanding solider of them all. Yes, you were wrong.

He smoothed my brow, "No dreaded fate will ever come to you. You're father didn't die because he was a feeble man. Accidents happen, [F/N] don't allow this to cloud your judgment, your once fierce valiant self. Remember he died protecting those he loved."

I nodded, as I understood his message.

Levi lifted my chin, "He died doing a man's duty. He has my full respect as does your brother."

"Thank you, Sir." I said as I starred deep into his eyes, "I know they would have been proud to have been under your leadership, as I am."

"Will you follow me tomorrow, [F/N]?" He asked quietly. I waited.

"Yes." I then replied with a stronger voice.

"Will you devote your strength to mankind?"

"Without hesitation, Sir. "

"Will you allow me to love you tonight and days following?" Levi's words didn't seem untruthful. Was he implying…?

"You l-love me?" I could barely get the syllables to pass. The Captain pulled away.

"Tch, have you ever heard of me kissing another person?" He said with a huff. I couldn't help but let out a hushed laughed.

"True Sir, in fact I hardly ever heard of you being caring towards others. Except maybe Petra, I figured-"

"You can cut the authority shit. It's Levi to the solider that has made me disoriented for the past several months. I blame you for the unfiled paper work." He came closer and nearly backed me into the wall. He pressed his body against mine before planting another kiss.

I couldn't help but fall under his enchanting spell. My insides melted as his lips kneaded dearly over my own. Love, was such a foreign topic. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck as he squeezed his tone arms around my waist. I had forgotten the scars, the past, and the fears. Everything vanished as long as my Captain, no Levi, was there beside me. A moan escaped my throat as he eagerly seduced me. His commanding tongue entered easily. I was absorbed in his lustful actions.

He allowed me an ounce of air before colliding his lips against mine. Together we became one. His hands ran across my chest and down my ribs. I allowed my fingers to tangle in the back of his hair. And occasionally I would stroke his undercut and love the stubble that scratched my skin.

His lips pulled from mine and he searched my face, for what I wasn't entirely sure. Eventually he pressed his forehead to mine. His bangs brushed the tops of my eyes. We shared the small space between us. Those hands that could slay Titans, I never imagined could also be so pleasant. His touch along my spine nearly made me erupt with exploding butterflies.

He was more than just a leader.

Levi broke the silence, "Let's get you warmed up."

* * *

I sat in front of the crinkling flames. A soothing swig of tea passed my taste buds. The liquid settled well in my stomach. Levi sat behind me, his legs on either side, and his chest was my support. I could hear him taking sips as we enjoy the company of one another. The clothes hugged me while the blanket hung around my shoulders.

The rain had long since stopped.

I glanced at the window, "I best be on my way." After I motioned toward the still night did I feel a single stroke against the side of my face.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked with a non-raised voice. My own finger traced the top of the teacup. What was I to say to this? I had never been this close to anyone. Would I be able to handle…?

"Levi I-" I paused as my stand of hair was brush away and a light kiss was planted near my hairline. My adrenaline soared at his contact. I relaxed into his chest and inhaled his sweet lemon grass aroma.

"Don't worry," He began as he sipped another ounce of tea. "Can't have you sore and unable to move tomorrow. That wouldn't benefit anyone other than us."

And with that I couldn't help but actually let out a near aching stomach laugh. I had to admit, even though it was dry, Levi's humor was indeed something that could make me smile. I never realized how much he made me forget my troubles.

"I have to agree, that wouldn't do anyone any justice." I eased out of my giggles. His hand guided my face to look at him backwards. Even at this angle he was still handsome.

"We'll resume this after the expedition."

"If we live." I replied grimly.

"My dear brat, if I shall fail in protecting you, you have every right to stomp my grave."

I pinched my brows, "I would never consider such a thing." Levi leaned over me.

"And I wouldn't adhere to my vow, my promise." Again, his fingers intertwined with mine, and then made a heavy fist over my heart. "You have my word."

I closed my eyes as he laid a final kiss on my lips.

* * *

The horses slowly eased down to a trot and then eventually an exhausted walk after their long haul. Their exaggerated snorts and clapping hooves filled the town. Citizens flooded the area as the remaining soldiers made there way down the street. Many were wounded, yet many were alive.

I dreaded moan escaped me. My head pounded and a feverish sickness flooded my body. I was convinced I was in hell. Every noise, every rattle, intensified the pain. For some strange reason my side was gnawing at me like a rabid dog. I lightly touched the that section only to be shocked to find a stained red hand.

"Don't mess with it."

I looked up to see Levi towering over me. Suddenly, the numbness in my legs disappeared and the sensation of the horse's movements rocked my agitated wound. A deep radiating ache flooded my body.

"What-What happened? Levi what happened?" I kept asking. I winced as my lungs felt as though they were blistered. My ribs screamed at any slight gasp of air. What had I done to deserve this?

"You stupid brat, you sacrificed yourself. You practically rode off on a suicide mission. When have I _ever_ mentioned disobeying orders was a possible choice when you're a member on my squad?" I could hear the anger in his tone. His one arm held me as I shifted uncomfortably in the saddle.

The memories swarmed my mind, "Are the others alright? They made it out ok, right? Levi tell me-" He didn't say a word as I pulled the reins and asked the horse to whoa. In the middle of the street, the leader dismounted and then pulled me into his arms. The town's people, even the other cadets were silent as he single handily carried me off. My legs draped over his arms.

He hushed me, "Every remaining member survived [F/N]. Everyone came home because of you. You stupid brat, I was so afraid of losing you." He stopped as he looked down upon me. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

I shook my head, "Someone once told me fear is a good thing. It's what makes us human; its what keeps us _alive_." I whispered as best as I could, "I'm alive, Levi."

"That you are brat."

He then melted me into a wonderful timeless kiss. And as he hugged me preciously, I could have sworn I felt a modest tear drip to my skin.

 _Would you be proud dad?_

 _Would you be delighted mom?_

 _Would you be honored bother?_

Would you all believe that I won the heart of humanity's strongest solider?

* * *

 **Basically I gave it my best.**

 **I'll admit I suck at romance, hence the reason I tried to write this quick one-shot.**

 **Honestly, I left many things open to interpretation.**

 **I'm gearing up for my other stories.**

 **Also, I was dying while studying for finals and this idea popped into my head.**

 **Sorry it's not the most thrilling thing.**

 **Anyone else ready for break?**

 **Because I know I am! ;)**


End file.
